The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsundalav’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during February 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single type flowers of unique colors and vigorous, mounded, and trailing growth habits.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balsundalav’ was the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 570-3, not patented, which exhibits a trailing habit and single type bright pink-colored flowers. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balsundalav’ was the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 547-6, not patented, which exhibits a trailing habit and plum-colored flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.